Garden hoses or other flexible, elongated material which are stored within a container, hanging off of a supporting structure such as a wall on a building, or laying loosely on the ground present many problems. For example, one problem concerns the lack of ease associated with removing a hose from and replacing the hose into a storage device. Another problem concerns the somewhat unsightly appearance associated with certain visible hose storage devices, a loose hose sprawled about the ground, or even a coiled hose placed near a spigot. Another problem is that an exposed hose is subject to damage from pedestrian and vehicular traffic, sharp objects, being chewed up by an animal such as a dog, or other external influences. Another problem relates to safety concerns. An uncoiled hose may get caught underfoot causing a person walking thereover to trip and fall, possibly leading to injury of the person. Moreover, a person could walk or run into a spike or arm extending from a wall from which a coiled hose may be hung, also leading to injury of the person. These are just a few problems generally known in the art. There are other problems.